


Rise of Apollo

by Dis (Disaster_Writes)



Series: The Slave to the Stars [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, And angst, I tried to get spicy, It turned to fluff, Kuron & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Military, Prequel, Sibling Incest, Worried Shiro (Voltron), soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Dis
Summary: A night of a forbidden tryst, Eiji told himself that this would be the last time with his twin Shiro. With the end of Saren coming to a close Eiji allowed him one last night. He wasn't fond of goodbyes, not when your twin could die from the resulting battles.





	Rise of Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel / Stand alone fic. This is my own personal headcanon and crossover.
> 
> The follow up fic will be released eventually. 
> 
> Betaed 10/06/18

A breath tickled the back of Eiji's neck. The man gave a small stretch of his limbs, feeling the ingrained soreness deep within. Storm colored eyes opened as he carefully rolled over and looked at who had been behind him. Takashi, His twin. The one that the younger Shirogane confided in. The silver haired commander was still asleep , his arms curled around Eiji like a giant teddy bear. Heh, even after thirty years, Takashi still clung to him. A hand reached up and brushed a few strands away from the other’s face. The noise of the Presidium filtered through the hotel’s walls.

Eiji wasn't sure how Shiro found him, it wasn't like he was broadcasting that Commander Shirogane’s twin was here. Takashi was able to track him down anyways. It must have been that twin bond, or something. He moved his hand over the other's cheek and down his right arm, feeling how flesh merged with metal. Eiji remembered all too well how Takashi lost the limb. They were too reckless and the Batarians got the upper hand,Ultimately pinning the two biotics down.Takashi's arm had been sheared off thanks to shrapnel. Eiji had been panicking until Shiro put omni-gel on it, giving Eiji a look of ‘Keep fighting’.

By the end of that battle, both men were worn out and past the point of exhaustion. Eiji didn't sleep until they were safe, but when he did; it was near Takashi. He remembered waking up to see his twin smiling down at him. Eiji would admit that he did cry a little when he wrapped his arms around Shiro. He hated that he was showing weakness, Eiji saw it as a flaw. It took weeks for Shiro to heal, but he was hailed as a hero. Eiji on the other hand, had been passed up, not acknowledged by the brass. No. It was always Takashi, the  _ one _ man the Alliance wanted as their poster boy.

That's when the black ops division of the Alliance formed, separate from the Specters. They were called ‘Blades of the Alliance’, but they were known by most as just ‘The Blades’ . Eiji had been the first one recruited,  choosing XYF-001 Kuron as his call sign . While Takashi was off doing minor missions with Anderson and learning how to command, Eiji was taking out any Batarian or hostile forces. When he wasn't on duty, he was at the local club under the name Kuron. That one seemed to stick more after a few weeks.

Eiji was brought out of his thoughts as Shiro shifted and started to stir awake. A fond smile was on his lips as Eiji leaned down and kissed Shiro. The man underneath sleepily reciprocated the kiss with a content hum. They shouldn't be doing this. Having sex with one another, and yet Eiji didn't want to stop.

“Nap well?” Eiji questioned as he gave a breathless laugh.

Shiro gave a low hum and threw a leg over Eiji’s waist and rolled them over, soon straddling his little brother's waist. Steel colored eyes met Storm, his white hair and scarring was in stark contrast to Eiji. He had Ebony hair, barely any scars, and darker colored eyes than Shiro. A part of the commander was jealous of that but it served as a good indication as to who was who. They were yin and yang so to speak. Two beings born by the same mother, being pulled in different directions before returning to each other. Shiro leaned down and kissed Eiji again, his fingers threading through that dark colored hair.

“Mhm. I did. How do you feel? I didn't break you, did I?” Came the quiet question as Shiro gave a roll of his hips, feeling a certain hardness underneath his ass. He gave a throaty rumble as Eiji shifted underneath him, all too familiar hands moved to rest on Shiro's hips.

“Mhh, no. I feel sore as hell though. Damn ‘Kashi, what the hell did you learn since we last met?” Eiji laughed breathlessly against the other’s lips. He gave a low rumble and nipped the other’s lower lip, tugging on the flesh. Eiji gave a lopsided smile and nuzzled the other, his fingers rubbing circles on the other man's hips.

“I've had practice.” Takashi chuckled lowly as he pulled away and just looked down at his twin. A fond smile graced his lips as he carefully pulled himself out of Eiji's hold, stepping onto the hardwood floor. He raised his arms and gave a languid stretch of his muscles, feeling the tension release. Sighing softly, Shiro reached up and ran his fingers through his hair.

Shiro heard Eiji behind him, the bed creaking under shifting weight. This tryst that they had, it was a weakness. He was heading to Ilos, a one way trip; he was hoping that he would survive-- No. Takashi would survive that fight, his main worry was with Saren and Sovereign. God, he doesn't want to go.

“But you have to.” Came Eiji's voice as he stood beside his slightly smaller twin. “You'll survive this ‘Kashi. You've been through worse.” Eiji smiled and leaned over, kissing Takashi's temple before pulling away to grab his clothes off the floor.

“You know that huh?” Shiro rumbled as he slipped on his boxers from the night before. Steel eyes watched as Eiji struggled with his black jeans. A knowing smile slowly grew on Shiro's lips while he threw on his Alliance cargo pants. “We've been through hell and back Eij. Who knows, maybe two months from now I'll be gone. It- Hey!” Shiro exclaimed as he was pressed against the wall. Eiji's face was filled with anxiety and anger. Okay, note to self, don't mention that.

“Don't say that.” Eiji growled as he leaned down, biting over Shiro's neck. “Don't joke about your fucking death, I swear. If you die, no matter the galaxy, I'll find you and bring you back. Just so I can kill you myself, ” He threatened before pulling away and fixing Shiro's hair. His black shirt was thrown over his left shoulder, a swirling tattoo resided on his upper left arm. The black ink stood out against his pale skin.

“Yeah, yeah. I got the memo.” Shiro pouted again as he grabbed his own shirt, throwing it on. “I think my crew is ready, my fucking comm won't stop going off,” He grumbled, putting on his boots before walking out of the hotel room. Takashi smiled just a little as he heard footsteps behind him. He pulled up his messages to see one from Iverson, did he get the Atlas off of lock down? Huh, reading the message Shiro had to find him at a bar. Great. “Eiji, before I go, how is the disea-”

“It's spreading. The medication is slowing the growth thankfully, but ‘Kashi just be safe alright?” Eiji asked as he fixed his own boots, standing beside Shiro with a look of concern. He wrapped his arms around Shiro and buried his face in the other's neck.

“I will.” Shiro whispered softly and kissed Eiji's head. “You be safe too. I can't have you dying on me either.” Takashi ran his fingers through his twins hair one last time before pulling away again. “You owe me a drink when this is over,” He chuckled faintly.

Eiji raised a brow before laughing as well, “Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure to remember. Now go, Iverson is waiting for you.” He gave a wink and watched his twin step towards the elevator. “‘Kashi! Give them hell!” Eiji called out with a laugh, observing how Takashi gave a wink before the elevator doors closed behind him. Eiji felt his shoulders lower as he felt someone come up beside him.

“It's time Kuron,” The person commented as they crossed their arms over their chest. “Leave the Citadel, go back to Arcturus Station and wait for further orders.” They looked at him and raised a white brow.

“I know Kolivan. The shit storm is coming, I can feel it. Takashi will be alright.” He sighed at his nickname. “Why do you call me Kuron?”

“It means Clone. You are his twin yes, but you two are pretty much identical. Clones of one another,” Kolivan admitted as he reached up and laid a hand on Kuron's shoulder. “Go now.” Kolivan smirked and nudged the young Shirogane forward.

“Yeah, yeah old man. I'll see you there,” Eiji chuckled and walked towards the elevator.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Six months later, The Citadel was saved. Shiro had been hailed a hero again, having saved the council. He was worthy of the Specter title. Eiji was reassigned to guard duty, he took a liking to a young man named Adam Ryder. The two of them were always found with one another, no one knew of their trysts.

Eiji was pulled from a deep sleep, hearing his omni tool go off. Adam was passed out beside him. Frowning, Eiji opened the message and his whole world went still. His twin’s voice filtered through the speakers. 'SOS This is SSV Atlas, We have made contact with an Unknown Ship. Ship is damaged, Send Reinforcements. Mayday! Mayday! This is Commander Takashi Shirogane! Anyone!’ Eiji felt numb as the distress beacon went quiet. The man jumped, feeling Adam shift beside him, snuggling closer. Eiji didn't realize that he was crying. He - Takashi promised.

“You promised me that you would be safe,” He whispered as he turned off his comms, tomorrow he would want to help… He felt numb, scared. Eiji laid back down and curled around Adam, hiding his tears in the man's hair. He should never know. He- Adam deserved so much more than Kuron. Not Eiji. He didn't know about the disease, Eiji wanted to keep it that way. He'll be alright.

Kuron wanted answers and damn it he would get them.No matter the cost. 


End file.
